Taking the chance
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 5x20 Clark can't help himself when Lois surprises him naked.


Clark entered her apartment, he could here someone in the shower. Graham was dangerous, he cared about Lois. Suddenly the door opened and Clark was greeted by a completely naked Lois Lane. She was still wet from the shower. Her breasts, body and legs were shiny and unbelieveably sexy. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. He had imagined her naked for quite a long time. He would make the most of it. She yelped and slammed the door in his face. Quite right.

Lois reappeared in the doorway with a towel that unfortunately only drew his attention to her breasts. They looked at each other for a long while. He was surprised she hadn't yelled at him, slapped him, screamed. He looked her in the eye. He could see something there. Something more, like a tinge of embarrassment and a hint of longing.

"Clark..." Lois' quiet voice drew his attention and he looked down at her. His fingers moved to tuck wet strands of her hair behind her ear. The towel had slipped down off her body.

He was going to answer her. He was going to step back, apologise and grab a towel for her. He was going to do something that would break the silence. Except he didn't. Not by any decision of his, but because Lois had reached up and curled her fingers in the collar of his shirt, pulling him down toward her.

And he let her.

He let her press her lips against his, softly at first. Enough pressure to be more than just a peck, but a little less than a full out snog. He stood there, back hunched, for a long moment, just letting her stand there with her lips against his. Then her other arm came around his shoulder and suddenly the kiss changed. Lois inhaled deeply and her mouth parted slightly under his. Clark was undone. He couldn't be passive in all of this.

His arms came about her waist and he lifted her slightly off the ground, just enough that her toes were almost dragging on the carpet. He felt her place them on top of his own feet just as his mouth slanted across hers. He hadn't known just how much he'd wanted to kiss her until that moment and like hell he was going to let the opportunity pass.

Lois's hands slid into his hair and without any sort of pause, Clark cupped his hands under the curve of her bum and lifted her higher. Her legs curled around his waist and her arms tightened around his shoulders. It was all heated mouths, tongues and the occasional icy drip of water down his neck from the ends of her hair. He shivered.

"Don't think I'm forgiving you for barging in" Lois said

Her mouth slid from his and she began placing kisses along his jaw.  
Clark couldn't help but chuckle and let her down, reaching to unhook her arms from around his neck. He didn't let her hands go and started to back toward the bedroom, leading her along with him. "I think I might be able to change your mind," he said.

Once inside the bedroom, he kissed her again. This time it was a slow kiss, gently teasing her mouth open against his. The frantic sort of kissing moments before had set his heart racing, but this kiss. This kiss went to the very depths of his soul. Rather than frightening him, Clark relished in the sensation..

"Your hands are freezing," she said, her voice low and her own fingertips dancing nimbly over the button and zip of his trousers, undoing them and pushing the fabric down over his hips.

Clark let out a rather strangled cry as her hand dipped below the waistband of his pants. "So are yours," he said with a rather undignified crack to his voice.

"Hmmm..." Lois said, pushing up the edge of his shirt.

She flattened a cold hand against his stomach and pushed him backwards toward the bed until he dropped down to sit on the edge. Clark used the moment to kick his trousers off his feet and toe off his socks while tugging his shirt up over his head. Her hand still stayed flattened against his stomach and then after a few moments she lifted it away. He didn't know exactly when his underwear had been removed. Somehow he wasn't exactly paying attention. It was difficult to pay attention to such trivial things as the location of ones underclothes when a cool, but not freezing, hand was curled around his erection, stroking the length of it.

He groaned. The sound was low at first but jumped a notch when he felt her warm, hot mouth engulf him. The sensation was amazing. Cool fingers at the base and a warm, clever tongue circling around the tip.  
Then her head, and mouth, started to move fast.

"Lois" he whispered frantically, his throat feeling like it was nearly closed up and his hands gripping the bedspread tightly. "Oh god."

Slowly she lifted her head, eyes cast upwards at him and he thought he would come right then and there and everything would be over. But somehow he managed to hold onto a shred of control as his cock popped free of her lips with a little suction noise. Lois got up, hands on his thighs and shrugged off her clothes while Clark tried to catch his breath, his whole lower body wound so tight, he thought he might come apart at the seams. He put his hands on her hips and tugged her closer.

But turnabout was fair play and he shifted so that he could pull her onto the bed with him, rolling her onto her back and leaning down to press a kiss against her neck. He kissed his way down her torso, stopping briefly at her breasts to nip playfully at her nipples, teasing them until they were hard peaks. The little gasp of surprise she uttered made him smile. Lower he went until his lips were pressed against the skin just below her navel. His hand moved down and he nudged apart her knees, trailing his fingertips along the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Above him she made a sound that was a mixture of a sigh and his name. He looked up at her, her breasts thrust upwards as she arched her back almost writhing.

"Again, Lois," he said quietly. "Say it again." Then he dipped his head down, pressing his mouth against her slick flesh, his tongue darting out to flick over her clit.

"Clark!" Lois' hand flew to the back of his head, her fingertips curling tightly in his hair. The sounds that came from her throat could never be mistaken for words. It was a keening sort of noise that went along with the undulation of her hips against his mouth.

She suddenly tugged sharply on his hair. Almost enough to make him wince and definitely enough to convince him not to fight it as he moved back up, capturing her mouth with his, the taste of her mingling between their lips. She nipped at his mouth and her hand still gripped his hair as she rolled her hips up against him. He slid his hand along the underside of her thigh, pulling her leg up over his.

Drawing back slightly, Clark propped himself on his elbow and pushed hair off her face. She met his gaze.  
Lois gasped softly and her heel pressed against the back of his leg.

"Changed your mind yet?" he said, his teeth grazing the edge of her ear and his hips moving against hers.

"Give it time," she said, a sound caught between a laugh and a moan following the words.

They moved together like that, hips colliding and blood racing. He could feel the roar in his ears and he had to pinch his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt her hand slip between their bodies. His eyes flew open and he looked down at her, meeting her gaze. A devious sort of smile appeared on her face and as he surged forward with his hips, he could feel her hand moving about. Her lips parted and suddenly she arched her back with a soft cry, her whole body pulsing and shaking against and around him.

He couldn't hold himself back and his hips snapped against hers one last time. Something akin to a shout burst from his lips as he shuddered in his release, dropping briefly against her.

Once he'd caught his breath, Clark rolled off of her. Then he reached down and tugged up the throw at the end of the bed, covering their bodies. Lois curled up against his side, her head tucked against his chest and it felt so natural that Clark didn't even hesitate to put his arm around her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling the sofou t natural scent of her. Uncomplicated and entirely unexpected. No flowery scents... just her.

"Well that was unexpected" Lois said  
"Yeah" He breathed  
"So what is this a moment of madness?" Lois asked  
"Well probably not, I've wanted you for a while now"  
"A while? Really, so what stopped you?"  
"You did? Never thought you wanted me like that."  
"I guess you've got to pay more attention"  
"Guess so" Clark said kissing naked Lois in his arms.


End file.
